


three white horses

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Death, Grief/Mourning, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Queer Brooklyn, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve, it's not your fault,Sam had tried to say, before Steve cut him off, and Steve doesn't think that's untrue so much as it's irrelevant; fault's got nothing to do with it. It's just—wrong. It's wrong. Steve couldn't wrap his head around it the first time, how wrong it was. Steve should have gone first. Was supposed to. Bucky could have carried on without Steve, he knows, but Steve without Bucky is a zero sum. There should never be a world that Steve is in and Bucky isn't.





	three white horses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [three white horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815422) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



 

<

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZWYyMXp2ZHMyNFE/view?usp=sharing)  Length: 1:45:18  (68 MB)

[Tumbl](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/166303822799/three-white-horses-quietnight-captain-america)r. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story, like every story I've ever recorded, has a happy ending. And not just a not-sad ending but one that transcends the darkness and makes the journey completely worthwhile. I personally find this story to be intensely joyful and uplifting HOWEVER I STRONGLY SUSPECT THIS MAY NOT BE EVERYONE'S RESPONSE. Be wary if you are going to listen to this one blind and please **heed the tags!** Or feel free to hit me up on Tumblr for further info, spoilers, etc. I don't bite and the worst that will happen is I may ALL CAPS AT YOU A LOT. 
> 
> Extra super special super huge thanks to magdaliny, who in addition to enduring my endless rants re: Steve Rogers, Death's Creepy Stalker Boyfriend, went completely above and beyond and actually _made me an audio file_ of all the Hebrew and other non-English words and phrases. I could never have done this without you. Any remaining failures of pronunciation are my own. 
> 
> Music is "Three White Horses" by Andrew Bird, and "Stay Alive" by Jose Gonzalez.


End file.
